


An Intimate Suicide

by NoChaser



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One-Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChaser/pseuds/NoChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin doesn't survive the bombing. Dark with not an ounce of fluff in sight. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intimate Suicide

[](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/ronistone/media/AN%20INTIMATE%20SUICIDE_zpsidkqx1dt.jpg.html)

_He_ left on the third day of the fourth month of the fifth year they were together. Brian didn't know if that meant anything at all, but it was an interesting factoid. A cadence of memory, a pneumonic device, if one will. But in the long run-the scheme of things-the big picture, it didn't really matter.

The matter of it wasn't the when, but the _doing_. The leaving. That he left at all.

It was a forced leaving, not an idle or even calculated choice of this over that. Over another man or a failure to commit. It was a leaving propelled by forces as unrestrainable as the tide. Or as vacuous as a winter's breath expelled. It was rending asunder of their universal status-quo. But... standard deviations from the norm aside, they'd had a good run, hadn't they, a volatile run? It could have ended on a better note, a minor lift, but they'd never been the types to avoid the bitter idiosyncrasies of just what they were. So it ended as it had begun.

Explosively.

But _this_... now this was a planned leaving. A very calculated option among a host of very calculated options. It was a private event, not the public one _his_ had been. Again. Brian could almost laugh at the irony of both _his_ public leavings sharing a venue. But, he was dying here among the specters and humor seemed ill-fitted to the place now. So he stared at the stain of death on the floor and let his own red join the dark blush on the broken concrete. He let his own life crawl from his veins and his own strength intersect with the strength _he_ had poured out here.

In the quiet of this wrecked shell of _their_ cathedral, Brian recognized the difference in their manner of parting. One such a violent jerking from existence, the other such an intimate suicide in response. _One_ clinging to life until it was ripped from _him_ against _his_ will, the other willingly letting it slide down his hands and through his fingers without hesitation as if he could find salvation in the pool it would leave there.*

 

And wasn't that just so _them_?

**Author's Note:**

> *Title and paraphrase taken from AFI's 'Spoken Word'.


End file.
